One Step Closer
by animefave1
Summary: (LucyxZancrow fanfiction) Lucy can't stop thinking about Zancrow. Everything about him. He's from a dark guild, but...she felt like she wanted to forget about that. The same goes for Zancrow. Why the heck can't he get all these thoughts about Lucy out of his head. What is happening? (Romance-y I swear! Please read and review.)


**A.N. - Hello. I was listening to some music and just suddenly this popped into my head. Anyway, this is a ZanCy -or- LuCrow short story. So yes, it is going to end cliffhanger. UNLESS...enough reviews say to keep going, yeah, I'll keep going. Anyway you saw the summary, so here you go. Enjoy. This is just a short story, but maybe I'll make a new short story based on this, in other words, I'll make something like a "Chapter 2", but not literally on-the-spot chapter 2. So yeah...enjoy, I guess? This is Zancrow's P.O.V. and Lucy's P.O.V. most of the way, there will be some other Grimoire Heart members' guild P.O.V., but no Fairy Tail, excluding Lucy.**

**Oh yeah. This is more like a Long Short Story. Maybe.**

* * *

**Zancrow's P.O.V.**

Why am I thinking about her now? I knew this couldn't even happen, so why am I even thinking about it? She already left, she doesn't even like me back (if I did like her), so why the heck am I thinking about her now? I was still in Grimoire Heart. Lucy was in the enemy guild, Fairy Tail. Suddenly Rustyrose broke my reverie. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't totally in the mood to hear his enthusiastic voice at a time like this. At a time when my thoughts are just wound up in a knot that I cannot untie. I find that moment kinda annoying, to be honest, and adding Rustyrose's voice, talk about having a big headache!  
"Zancrow! What're you doing just sitting there alone. You're not you these days, you notice that dude?"  
"Just get the heck outta here." I replied sharply, a little more sharply than I intended. Luckily, Rustyrose didn't seem offensive, but he did seem to notice my mood, which makes it twice as good.  
"Oh. Whatever." He shrugged and left the room, leaving me alone.  
I was staring out the window, and I couldn't help but to murmur one word: "Lucy..."

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

**[It is night and Lucy is at her apartment.]**  
-Flashback-  
"Is that all the power you need to beat a dragon!?"  
-End of Flashback-  
Whenever I have that, his voice rings in my ears for a really long time, and when it ends, without thinking much, I just think of his voice again. But the question is: Why? He hurt Natsu. His guild destroyed my guild-mates. So how the heck can I forgive him?  
The world is full of forgiveness.  
Is that true? I thought to myself. Having a world full of forgiveness would be nice, but sometimes, I feel like there are things you can never, ever in your life forgive. She pondered a little about his very-high voice, then went to bed.

**Zancrow's P.O.V.**

**[The next day, in the evening.]**  
I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. Especially about Lucy.  
I went out to where the rest of the guild was and immediately announced, "I'm going out for a bit."  
Then, without waiting for a reply, I opened the guild doors and left.

**Rustyrose's P.O.V.**

It was a good thing he hadn't noticed that I was following him. I knew there was something wrong with him. I've been with him long enough to know that. I went up in a tree to avoid him seeing me. He went near the water. He was narrowing is blood-red eyes at the water beneath his feet. Then I saw another figure walking to the same place. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes were covered but her mouth separated in sheer surprise.  
Is it just me...or...Lucy?  
She just stood there frozen, like Kain's cotton doll, she didn't move a muscle. I was surprised myself that she could be so still.  
This is going to be interesting. I thought to myself contentedly, and ran for my life outta here to tell one of them. That one-of-them, is most likely Meredy. I bet she would understand it the best, but...who knows?

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

N-No way...  
That was Zancrow. No, it had to be my imagination. Or...maybe it wasn't.  
Zancrow was just sitting there. He didn't look up, probably because he was too intent focusing on the water. I took a step forward. My shoes clashing with the ground, making a sound, and it was loud enough for Zancrow to hear, because he looked up for the source of such a clicky sound. Zancrow slightly opened his mouth, and widened his eyes. "Lucy?"  
I replied back to his rather hesitant greeting. "Zancrow." I nodded, then I went up to him, but kept my distance. I was aware he was from a dark guild. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just had too many thoughts goin' on." He replied flatly.  
Somehow, I felt like he changed. He became more...good, maybe. Observing this, I swept away the fact that he was a member of a dark guild, I took a step closer to him. Lucy then said, "Hey...Zancrow...there's something...I wanted to tell you..."  
"Yeah. Same with me."  
Oh...well, I was 90% sure that Zancrow had the same thoughts as me, or he wouldn't say that.

**Meredy's P.O.V.**

The members of my guild are always chit-chatting like this. I didn't care what they were talking about, unless it had something to do with killing Gray, sure. I'll gladly participate.  
I was heading for the doors when the doors swung open in front of her face when Rustyrose came panting as though running for his life from one of Zeref's monsters, who took away so many lives.  
"Meredy..." He gasped out. "Come with me." He caught his breath and spoke to me in a somehow urgent tone.  
"Why?"  
"There's something I want to show you. I also have a great idea for making Zancrow himself again."  
"He is himself."  
"No, he's not. He's been acting...different."  
Silence.  
"Fine." She went outside with Rustyrose to see what was so urgent.

**Rustyrose's P.O.V.**

**[after showing that Zancrow and Lucy were together]**

Meredy looked surprised. "I-I never knew Zancrow could be like this."  
"I know." I pondered about how Zancrow and Lucy felt if they kissed each other? Just thinking about pumps me up!  
"Do you know how to make a boat?"  
Meredy tilted her head. "A boat? Yeah...but we need wood."  
"We can always buy wood, right?" I insisted.  
She nodded thoughtfully.

**[After the wood was bought]**

Meredy brought out her swords and manipulated them to create the shape of the boat. I was actually a little surprised with Meredy. Meredy was a young girl, I know, but she had great talent. No wonder she one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. I smiled unintentionally.  
Suddenly Meredy broke into my thoughts. "Done."  
"Cool. Let's go."  
And so we went to the water, to a place where Zancrow and Lucy wouldn't see us, but to a place close to the shore. Before we left, I brought a lantern that could light a very blinding beam "a thousand miles" across. After that, we shown the light towards Lucy, who was facing us, with Zancrow behind Lucy facing the opposite ways, so their backs barely touched.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Ahh!" I screamed at such a blinding light. I turned at the same time as Zancrow and tripped so I landed on Zancrow. I flushed because when I landed on him, his face was centimeters, no, more like millimeters away from mine. My lips were trembling, and Zancrow was looking at me in surprise. I said rather sadly to Zancrow, "I-I couldn't s-stop thinking about you."  
Zancrow's eyes widened. Our faces were still really close, and I didn't want to turn around for 2 reasons. One, I couldn't get my eyes off Zancrow's face, and two, the blinding light was still showing. Before he said anything, I spoke up again: "I couldn't stop thinking about your voice. I hear your voice, then it rings in my ears, then unintentionally, I think about it again."  
After I looked into Zancrow's face, I noticed for the first time that he was blushing too. His right side of his chest showed his Grimoire Heart guild mark. I tried not to look at it. Zancrow replied, "me too."  
I didn't know if this would work, but I leaned in toward Zancrow, and at first it was just a light brush on the lips. I felt his lips. They were rough, yet...bringing body warmth to my body. This was kind of awkward, but I knew now. I knew why I couldn't get him out of my mind.

**Zancrow's P.O.V.**

Why do I feel like I want more? I covered my eyes with a shadow. Lucy was grasping onto my wrists. I could feel her hands trembling, her lips trembling. But when our lips touched, it felt like being embraced by a light of hope. Then Lucy spoke in a sad way, the way I didn't want her to speak, but I let it go. "There was one thing. There goes this phrase "the world is full of forgiveness". I can never, ever, for as long as we, us two live, forgive you or your guild-mates for hurting those who are like family to me. But I can forgive you with everything else you and your guild-mates do wrong, the wrong decisions you make." She said.  
I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. I'll do something, anything you want, in exchange for me hurting those like family to you." I said, a little guiltily even.  
Lucy said one word, "okay." I could tell she already had her thing she wanted most in mind. I was no mind-reader, but I could tell that she wanted something to do with me. Suddenly, before I knew it. Her lips were pressed firmly against mine. I widened my eyes, and tried to struggle my way out, but Lucy just grabbed my shoulders and pinned me down to the ground. After that. I realized, and slowly closed my eyes.

**Rustyrose's P.O.V.**

"Th-They actually did it..." I said, exhausted.  
Meredy was just gaping at them in awe.  
I turned off the lights, we went to the shore, and we left the boat on the dock. We then went back to the guild. I was never going to forget that moment.

**Meredy's P.O.V.**

I felt like I was going to choke after seeing them kiss like that.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

This was all I wanted. Our lips pressed firmly together, I put my arms around his back for a few seconds before letting go.  
"Lucy..." Zancrow said.  
"Don't you see now? This is all I want." I said, gradually beginning to smile.  
"But we're-"  
I interrupted him before he could say 'rivals' or 'enemies'. "I don't care. I just want to be with you."

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

After that, Zancrow now knew he loved her, because he wanted to be with Lucy. With their hands on top of each others between them, they watched the sunset, the sun went down, and as it went down, it painted the sky in red, for bloody wars, orange, for warmth, a tint of purple, for the development of whatever, and pink, for the love 2 people share. All those colors of life, all painted in the sky in one night. The clouds were painted in a gold color, and seemed to rearrange themselves like angel's wings spreading it's hope and warmth throughout the sky. Lucy put her left hand up, two fingers showing, with her palm facing toward her.  
"What is that?" Zancrow asked curiously at Lucy's doing.  
"The sign that says: We'll always be watching each other, whether we're a thousand miles apart, or 1 millimeter apart."  
Zancrow smiled a real smile and nodded and said, "we don't have that at Grimoire Heart." He did the same thing. Their hands were next to each other, and with their right hands holding hands in love, they sat and watched the sunset, the breeze blowing their hair, and whispered to them: "May you become the best of..." Before it finished, the breeze vanished, but they kissed one last time, and this time, it was under the sunset of hope and love.

* * *

**A.N. - That's it, unless reviews and/or P.M.s say that I should "keep going" with another short story that takes place maybe Lucy and Zancrow marrying, or just dating, I don't know, you tell me what you want and the suggestion with the most is what I'll be writing about. Anyway Read and Review!**

**~animefave1**


End file.
